


Crowley Fell in Love... In the Afterglow

by boredom



Series: Crowley Fell In Love... [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Crowley, Requited Love, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Slightly Possessive Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have finally, Finally, made love. The ensuing emotions Crowley feels are confusing, but not at all unwelcome. Perhaps he and Aziraphale can deepen their relationship in more ways than one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley Fell In Love... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Crowley Fell in Love... In the Afterglow

Crowley was used to waking up feeling less than fresh. He was used to waking up in strange places, in strange positions, sometimes in strange times if he slept long enough. He was used to waking up on ceilings and walls and floors. He was used to waking up surrounded by village children and animals. He was used to waking up with his hair tangled and drool crusted on the side of his face. 

He was not, however, used to waking up with a bedmate. 

He was especially not used to waking up with Aziraphale also asleep. 

His brain scrambled to come up with some reason as to why they were in this position now. 

They had tricked Heaven and Hell into thinking they were invincible. They had celebrated with lunch at the Ritz. They had celebrated with copious amounts of alcohol. Then they went back to the bookshop and drank more alcohol. Then... Oh, shit. 

oOoOoOo

"I'm glad you convinced me to help," Aziraphale said as he attempted to pour more wine. "Heaven, bastards. They didn't even want to listen to me. You were right. I was stupid." 

Aziraphale was sad, Crowley's drunk brain supplied. Sad Aziraphales are unacceptable. "Oh, no, angel. No, I don't think you're stupid. I was stressed. Sssaid some ssstupid things." 

"No, no, my dear. You were right. I believed so wholeheartedly in Heaven that it was almost too late. Imagine if Armageddon happened because I refused to listen. I almost ruined everything." There were tears in the angel's eyes. 

Crowley couldn't have that. He liked it when Aziraphale was smiling, happy, rambling about some book he had discovered. He had to do something. He went to sit next to him, falling onto the couch and sliding into him so their bodies were pressed together. He threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

"Nope. Heaven's the stupid ones. Bastards, as you sssaid. You are sssmarter than all of them combined. Sssmartest angel in the world. Smartest being in the universe." 

"Blasphemy." Aziraphale sniffed. 

"S true though. You are smart. Smart smart smart smart smart smart smart." 

"You're too kind." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's scarf and yanked him into a very sloppy, sub-par kiss. 

He let out a surprised noise when their lips met. He had thought about doing something like this for a while. When he first saw Aziraphale in a kilt, it showed off his fantastic legs. When he first saw Aziraphale in a female form, and he looked like Aphrodite come to life. When he first saw Aziraphale in trousers and was confronted with the fact that he had a great ass. 

He had wondered what the angel had tasted like for centuries. What would he feel like underneath his hands? Would his skin burn him? Would there be electricity coursing through him?

Crowley couldn't wait to find out. His brain had caught up to Aziraphale's actions and he was determined to not let such an opportunity escape him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, tilting his head so their lips fit together better. 

Aziraphale made a noise and his arms shifted; one hand coming to Crowley's neck, the other tangling in his hair. 

It was sinful. It was divine. It was pure perfection. 

He could taste the wine they had drunk previously, and the remnants of the devil's food cake Aziraphale had indulged in after dinner. 

He could feel the heat, blistering compared to his own relatively low body temperature. He could feel the hum of power that made up Aziraphale's being. It was beyond intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to feel this way forever. 

They had made their way up to the bedroom. It, like the rest of the bookshop, was cluttered and dusty. 

"Thought you didn't sleep?" Crowley asked while his hands worked at the buttons on Aziraphale's shirt. 

"Just keep up appearances." Aziraphale's hands were on his hips, pulling him closer. 

Crowley wanted to say something witty, a snarky comeback that would leave Aziraphale speechless. Then he thought, why use his mouth for words when it could be used for much better pursuits. Those pursuits being to mouth his way down Aziraphale's exposed chest and belly, feeling the fire and ecstasy increasing beneath his skin. 

Aziraphale's hand was still tangled in his hair as he made the most delicious sounds. His legs were shaking and he was bracing himself upright against the bed. 

Finally, the shirt came off. Oh, that was wonderful progress. He had never seen his beautiful, perfect angel in such a state of undress before. How unbecoming for a prim and proper angel. How sinful. 

"You are tempting me," Aziraphale said, body flushed and chest heaving as they both took a moment to catch their breath. 

Crowley could sense no spite or fear behind the words, so he decided to have a little fun. "Oh, well, I am terribly sorry, angel." He stood up and straightened out his own clothes. "Force of habit. I'll leave you be." 

Aziraphale grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back down to the bed. "You'll do no such thing." 

Crowley laughed as his shirt was pulled over his head and discarded on the floor next to Aziraphale's own pile of layers. 

He put a hand on his cheek and brought his angel into a kiss; sweet, soft, and slow. "If you think I'm tempting you, you have no idea what you're doing to me," he said, pressing their bodies together as tightly as these corporations would allow. 

"Maybe I do." Aziraphale's hands were skating up and down his back, lightly scratching in a way that was so pleasurable. 

Crowley shifted so he was settled between his thighs. Just then, Aziraphale's nails scraped at the base of his wings. Crowley let out a shudder and squeezed him close. 

"Too much?" Aziraphale asked, stopping his ministrations and looking up with such care and concern. 

"Just the right amount." He dipped back down to kiss him again while his hands worked at Aziraphale's trousers. Oh, he could not wait to feel everything, their entire bodies pressed together, connected, and bringing such pleasure to one another. 

Aziraphale was making such wonderful noises. His hands were wandering more and more, exploring and taking note of every sensitive spot on Crowley's body. Aziraphale broke the kiss to nip at his ear. Oh, that felt nice. That felt so nice. Crowley paused his exploration for a minute just to feel Aziraphale kiss and nip and suck his way up and down his neck. He didn't pause for long, though. He had been on this earth long enough to know the best sex was when both parties were so thoroughly satiated that neither wanted to or could move. 

He had dreamed of this happening. In the darkest part of the night, when he was well and truly alone, he had let his mind wander. While he was pretty sure Hell couldn't read his mind, there was still a lingering fear that they would find out. Of course, he could always play that it was a fantasy, one of defilement and the taking of innocence. But just the thought that Crowley had to even entertain that notion killed him. His fantasies were filled with nothing but... he could never think of the correct word. Lust wasn't it. It was something else. Something deeper and somehow more primal than the desire to mate over and over and over again. 

Now, with Aziraphale below him, his hands gently caressing his face, Crowley realized that this was real. This was happening. After tonight, there would be no going back. Their relationship would change forever. 

He hesitated, staring down into Aziraphale's eyes with one hand on his new lover's hip. Did he want this? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. 

Did he want things to change? It depended on what those changes were. If he was to do this every night, then yes. He did want things to change. If this was going to scare and overwhelm Aziraphale so that they were once again separated, then no. 

But, somewhere deep in his mind, he knew things had already changed too much. Aziraphale was naked, underneath him, with a nice bit of effort going on in his nether regions. Even if Crowley was to stop this now, things would never be the same. Aziraphale didn't look upset at this turn of events. Quite the opposite. While Crowley had practically frozen in place, he had continued to smile. He continued to stroke, and kiss Crowley wherever he could reach. 

Fuck it. If he only had one chance to be with Aziraphale, and if this was his one chance, he was not going to stop. Unless Aziraphale told him no, or seemed uncomfortable, of course. But for now, he was going to enjoy himself and make sure Aziraphale enjoyed himself as well. 

Mind made up, he sank back down, desperate to continue tasting and feeling the being who had called to him since the Beginning. Their bodies began to move together as Aziraphale's legs wrapped around his waist, urging him closer. 

One of Crowley's hands clutched Aziraphale's shoulders, drawing him so close there was no space between them. The other hand gripped the sheets, providing just the smallest bit of leverage as he thrust into his angel. It felt so good. It felt so nice. It was almost as if Aziraphale was made for him, and he for Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale's hands gripped his shoulders. His breath hot against Crowley's ear. His voice came out choked, breathy, with quiet moans filling the hushed room. 

Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's neck, breathing in his scent, one that had become so ingrained in his daily life. His mouth found Aziraphale's shoulder and without thinking, he bit down, quieting his own words that threatened to spill out. 

This seemed to ignite something in Aziraphale. He let out a loud moan, voice hitching on an inhale as his legs squeezed Crowley closer. Closer. So much closer. 

Crowley wanted him to make that sound again. He wanted to feel Aziraphale’s body writhing underneath him in ecstasy for eternity. He wanted to be with Aziraphale forever. He wanted to drink wine in the bookshop; feed ducks in the park; make love in the quiet night with nothing but the moon and the stars to keep them company. He wanted it all. 

His pace picked up. Aziraphale was rocking against him, holding him tight against his body. 

“You’re perfect,” Crowley said. “So perfect. My perfect angel.” The words wouldn’t stop spilling. He was practically whispering them into Aziraphale’s ear so that only this angel could hear them. 

“My perfect demon,” Aziraphale countered, his voice significantly louder. It echoed throughout the room, throughout time and space. 

It was this declaration that did them both in; Aziraphale still desperately clinging to Crowley. And Crowley felt the burst of power and emotion sizzling beneath Aziraphale’s skin enveloping him, warming him, and completing his soul in a way he did not think possible. 

He couldn’t much remember what had happened after that. There had been more kissing and more whispered words. Eventually, though, they both succumbed to sleep, curled in each other’s arms. 

oOoOoOo 

Crowley groaned into his hands. He had slept with Aziraphale. He had had sex with Aziraphale. He and Aziraphale had….

He didn’t regret it; quite the opposite. The experience was everything he wanted and more. He dreamed about this moment since he first saw Aziraphale standing on the wall. He played out exactly how he wanted it to go down millions of times in his head. It was everything he wanted and more. 

He hazarded a glance at his angel, who was still fast asleep and looked much better at the moment than Crowley did. 

If everything had gone perfectly, then why did he still feel wrong? Why did he still feel like he made a mistake?

Looked out the small window onto the streets below, he wondered if it had to do with the funny little emotion that kept cropping up in his chest. He felt like his heart was doing backflips and his stomach was full of butterflies. It made his palms feel tingly in his tongue heavy in his mouth. 

He had spent a good amount of time around humans, so he knew all of these things corresponded to feelings of love. 

But he couldn’t be in love. He couldn’t love, and the ability to feel love was an awfully important prerequisite to being in love. Therefore, he couldn’t love Aziraphale. 

But there was no other word for this emotion that kept popping up. He was a demon for someone’s sake! Demons couldn’t love. That was why they were demons. 

“What’s got you looking so pensive, dear?” Aziraphale’s sleepy voice drifted around the room. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Crowley said before he could stop himself. He was rightfully freaking out about the whole ordeal. It’s not every day you experience an emotion you aren’t supposed to experience. 

The bed shifted. “Is that a problem?” Aziraphale sounded much more awake and much more worried. 

Crowley glanced in his direction. Shit, Aziraphale did look worried. Probably because Crowley sounded like he was upset about the revelation. Was he upset about the revelation? 

“I don’t know.” He looked down at the sheets, trying to untangle his thoughts. “Demons can’t love.” 

“Says who?” 

Crowley had known Aziraphale for millennia. He knew the bastard could always ask the right kinds of questions. He was pulling the whole ‘is it ineffable’ stunt again. 

“It’s a fact. Like how demons lie and angels are bastards.” 

A hand gripped his arm and pulled him back to the bed. Aziraphale flopped over onto his chest, tucking his head underneath Crowley’s chin and throwing an arm and a leg across his body, pinning him down. Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s back, gently stroking it; feeling the warm skin beneath his fingers. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned with this whole antichrist mess,” Aziraphale said, his breath tickling Crowley’s collar bones, “it’s that no one knows for sure what’s going on. I can sense love, Crowley. And I can sense your love. That’s good enough for me. Is it good enough for you?” 

“It’s strange.” 

Aziraphale hummed. 

“I don’t like the weird things it’s doing to my stomach. I don’t even have a stomach.” 

He felt Aziraphale smile against his chest. 

He looked down at the angel. “Are you okay with all of this?” 

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. “For now.” 

Crowley frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“I feel fine now, but it’s like I’m in a dream,” Aziraphale explained. “Things still don’t feel real. Did we actually save the world? Did my boss actually try to kill me?” His hand squeezed Crowley’s wrist. 

“I’m warning you now, dear, I’ll probably panic here in a bit. It might be two hours, might be two years. There’s so much my brain needs to work through.” 

Crowley could understand that. He could understand that very well. He squeezed Aziraphale. “I’ll help you out, angel. I always do.” 

Then, because he was finally able to say it out loud, finally able to feel it after so many centuries, he added, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have I gotten better at writing sex scenes? Who knows! Hopefully you all enjoyed this slightly explicit, fluffy fic. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
